Epilogue
by AshleyInWriterland
Summary: This is an alternate epilogue for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that I wrote for a contest.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.

A/N: My original copy was like 1,700 words since I did it at the last minute, so I had to cut out a lot of stuff, so now it's only like 1,300. The limit was 1,500. And on the site it appears like some of this fanfic got mixed up, so I fixed it best I can...but this is pretty much the one I submitted to the contest, maybe even the exact same (by non exact I mean like a few words or maybe an added or deleted sentence). Oh and my friend Hannah wrote the fighting a rabid werewolf and troll to sort you thingy.

-----

Hermione and Ron were waiting patiently for Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna to come. While they waited, Hermione kept an eye on Cassandra (her daughter, who was just starting Hogwarts). She knew the twins (Jason and Leanna, who are entering their 4th year) would be hanging out with their friends, so she didn't have to worry where they were. Their youngest so far (Mike, who was 7 years old) was talking to Ron, so she didn't have to worry about him.

Loads of different people were wondering around, and Hermione tried skimming out Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. No such luck. Hermione started to worry a bit. What if they had gotten lost? That couldn't be possible, could it? They've come here so many times before.  
The crowds got bigger and bigger, and Hermione checked her watch. It was nearing 11:00 AM (it was 10:15 AM), but they still had plently of time to get here. She then realized she was subconciously tapping her foot, like she started making a habit of doing for some reason. The habit only started a couple of months ago.

"I wonder where they are," Hermione said, without really planning to do so. Ron shrugged, then went back to talking to Mike. Mike was laughing really hard. Hermione listened to what story Ron was telling Mike, and it was one of their Hogwarts years.

A couple minutes passed by, and she saw Cassandra talking to a girl with short, dirty blonde layered hair and brown eyes. Hermione sighed of relief. It was Lahre, who was Neville and Luna's kid, so they should be here.

"Hi," someone said, and Hermione turned around. It was Neville.

"Hi, Neville," Hermione said. "How're you? And you, Luna?"

"Oh, I am quite good," said Luna in her dreamy voice. "Do you know where Lahre went?" Hermione told Luna where she went.

"Thank you," Luna said politly. Hermione heard Ron say "hi" to Neville.

"How're life, mate?" Ron asked Neville. Neville shrugged, then did two thumbs up. Hermione laughed. Those two still acted like school-aged wizards. Ron and Neville started to have a conversation, and in a few seconds, Lahre and Cassandra walked over to where she was standing.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!" Lahre said happily. That girl was so full of energy.

"Hi, Lahre," Hermione said.

"Hello, Mum," Cassandra said. "Lahre and I decided that people shouldn't call me Cassandra now, and that they should call me Cassi, and spelled C-A-S-S-I, got it?'' She grinned. Lahre nodded eagerly, and did two thumbs up.

''Okay, Cassi,'' Hermione said. "It will take some getting used to, though."

''Hey, I'm fine with that,'' Neville said.

''I've always liked the name Cassandra,'' Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. ''But I like the name Cassi even more, and spelled that way, too. ''

''Thanks!'' said Cassi. She was beaming, and so was Lahre. Both of them were very excited about starting Hogwarts. Hermione could remember when she first started. She was so excited, she thought she'd start shaking. She might've started shaking a little bit, too, she couldn't remember.

Soon Harry and Ginny walked up to where they were hanging out with their children. Then Jason and Leanna saw Lily, so they came over hastily to where they were. They all greeted eachother, and the trio started talking.

''Oh-hi,'' Harry said, as if it just occurred to him to say that.

''Sorry we're late,'' Ginny said. "But you know Teddy Lupin-you know, Tonks's and Lupin's kid-well, he viseted our hosue, and the kids didn't want to leave, so we kinda ran a little late…sorry.''

''Oh, sure, blame it all on us poor, innocent little children,'' said James.

When Hermione looked at him, he reminded her of 11-year old Harry.

''Don't mention the fact,'' James went on. ''That you were running around like a chicken with its head cut off…''

Ginny ignored the statement of her running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and said,''I don't blame it all on you, sweetie,'' James grinned.

''I hope I get in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw,'' Lahre said randomly, just to catch everyone off guard.

''I hope I get Gryffindor,'' Cassi said, ''but Ravenclaw would be fine, too. And Hufflepuff, I guess. I just don't want to get in Slytherin.''

''I want to get in Gryffindor, and only Gryffindor.'' James said. ''If I get in any other House, I guess I'll just have to get myself expelled.'' Cassi and Lahre laughed. Hermione decided to let all the kids to their conversation now.

''So how's work?'' Hermione asked her friends in general.

''It's just fine, I guess,'' said Neville with no serious emotion. Hermione wasn't sure to take that to mean it was going bad or just really boring.

''Great,'' said Ron and Harry together.

Luna looked like she was about to say something, but then James asked how the students at Hogwarts are Sorted.

"Well,'' said Lily, ''They make us fight a rabid werewolf and then the biggest troll they can find. If you run off screaming and trying to save yourself, you are in Slytherin; if you face the creatures, you are in Gryffindor; if you try some kind of nifty little spell, you are in Ravenclaw; and finally, if you try to sweet talk them, you are in Hufflepuff. Easy as that.''

''Um…I doubt that,'' James said. '' But if that's true, I'm going to have to kick some werewolf bootie, ain't I?''

''You wouldn't do that,'' Cassi said. ''You'd run off screaming like a lwittle girl.''

''Psh you wish! I know James'll get in Gryffindor,'' Lahre said, then she sorta blushed. Cassi looked like she was about to giggle, but then she didn't.

''How do you kids come up with conversation when us adults can't think of anything to say?'' Ron asked all the kids, puzzled. Mike shrugged. Mike was usually pretty quiet.

''Because we're wicked sweet, awesomly awesome, radly cool, and as the American kids might say, freaking awesome, and we're just plain cool...'' James replied.

''Yeah, what he just said… because we're wicked sweet, awesomly awesome, radly cool, and as the American kids might say, freaking awesome, and we're just plain cool …yeah, that!'' Lahre said. Ron raised his eyebrows.

''Just keep telling yourself that,'' Jason said. ''We all know it's really Leanna, Lily, and I who are the wicked sweetest!'' And conversation like this went on for awhile, and soon it was time for the kids to leave. Hermione bade them all good-bye, and they were all very excited to leave.

''Bye, Mummy!'' Cassi said.

''Bye, honey,'' Hermione said, and she hugged Cassi.

''Bye, Mum, '' said James, and he let her hug him.

''Bye, Mrs. Weasley! '' Lahre said, and Hermione hugged her, too.

Jason, Leanna, and Lily said good-bye, allowed their parents to hug them, then went onto the train, Cassi, James, and Lahre then went on since they already said good-bye to everyone, and before Hermione knew it, everyone was on. Except for Mike, who was still pouting that he didn't get to go to Hogwarts yet. Hermione felt a bit bad for him. She didn't have to experience being left out.

Things were running smoothly, there were no snags. All was well.

The End


End file.
